Adrián Dragutinović
'History' __NOEDITSECTION__ Adrián Calixto Dragutinović was born, four minutes after his twin sister, Carmencita Dragutinović, on September 5th to Estrella Dragutinović née Vazquéz and her husband Isaija Dragutinović in Castell de Castells, a village high in the mountains of Marina Alta, Alicante, Valencia, Spain. His grandmother, a Veela, was born in a Spanish Clan of Veela, and met a muggle man. With him, she had a daughter - Estrella, who took her father's first surname instead of one of each parent's - and was exiled to Serbia. There was a clan there that accepted full and half-Veelas, and the twins' grandmother met two other Veelas in situations similar to hers - the grandmothers of Eugenie Engel and Bénédicte Lécuyer, from Germany and France respectively. Each of the half-veelas fell for Serbian muggle men and married them - getting away with it until those men were discovered to be criminals, Isaija included, and all three were exiled back to their home countries, pregnant. They each took their husbands' wealth with them and gave birth to German Eugenie, Spanish Carmencita and Adrián, and French Bénédicte, respectively. Growing up, Adrián has led a decent life in spite of not having a father. He and Carmen were always close, doing practically everything together. At the age of 11, they were both accepted into Eastern European School of Magic and were sorted to Mielkutė House. While Carmen befriended Eugenie and Bénédicte, forming their little clique called the Hexteria Girls, Adrián has made friends of his own. They don't always spend time together now, but are still pretty close, knowing that they'd always have each other's back, acting as crazy as they want to be. 'Personality' Like his sister, Adrián is utterly an optimistic and merry person. He doesn't like to be restricted, and would do whatever he wants to do, putting all his ideas into action, no matter how crazy the ideas may sound. Being a prankster, he's mischievous and quick-witted - you could never imagine what's in his pocket or his hands. He would also occasionally tease the others for fun, but he absolutely means no harm. Of course, he won't mind if you do the same to him. He loves jokes, all kinds of jokes. He loves reading jokes, listening to jokes and telling jokes. It's unlikely you'll get bored around him - only annoyed at most when he gets too excited about his jokes, pranks and all different sorts of ideas. 'Skills and Abilities' WIP 'Trivia' *'Adrián' is the Spanish form of Hadrianus, meaning from Hadria. *Adrián is good with languages - he's a quick learner when it comes to this. He's proficient in Serbian, Catalan Spanish, English, Russian and Portuguese. *Adrián has a deadly fear of crocodiles. *Residing at the Hexteria House during holidays with her sister and other Hexteria Girls, Adrián knows a lot about fashion and doing makeup. * * 'Relationship' Family= Isaija Dragutinović ' * '''Estrella (née Vazquéz) Dragutinović ' * [[Carmencita Dragutinović|'''Carmencita Dragutinović]] * |-| At School= ' * |-| Others= ' * Category:ChocoKat Category:Characters Category:Mielkutė Students Category:Male Category:Students Category:Fourth Years Category:Born in Spain Category:Serbian Category:Spanish Category:September Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Part-Veela Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Name Begins With "A" Category:Single Category:Mielkutė Category:Dragutinović Family Dragutinović Category:Bisexual Category:Wizard Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Breed Category:Legitimate Child